Amulet of Taperone
Quest Description By merging the powers of good and evil that lie in God's halo and Lucifer's pitch fork you can create the amulet of Taperone. This is your quest. Your ticket to heaven lies with the sage west of the village of Taperone, so that would be a good place to start off from. The Forests of Taperone Leaving Taperone to the west, head west into the forest until you hit a dead end, then head north and continue going west. The trees here look like they were planted to block the way, and if you examine them, you'll see one is different. If you climb the oak tree you'll eventually reach the Sage's tree house. Tree House The Sage says he is looking for something unique, and that he wishes he had a coconut. If you search the toys in the corner, you'll find an old yo-yo that you can take with you. Deserted Island After leaving the tree house, head east until you stand at the edge of a lake. You can see a single tree on an island in the center of the lake, but to reach it you will have to swim there. The sea monster in the lake does not like visitors, and you'll have to defeat it to continue. Once you get to the island, you can shake the tree to knock loose a coconut. Bring it back to the Sage and he will give you a Ticket to Heaven and a clue. To get there you must shake hands with John. Ticket to Heaven Head back to Taperone and check out the church. The altar has statues of four evangelists around it, one of which seems to have a loose hand. If you shake john a portal will open up that can take you to the gates of heaven. You can only enter Heaven if you have a ticket, but you'll find that Heaven is a pretty boring place (since everyone in Zebedee can resurrect) and the angels are incredibly bored. One angel in particular is looking for something to do, and you can give it the yo-yo you found. In return you'll be given a set of angel wings. You can use the wings to fool the guardian angels and enter house of God. Here you can find the Halo but when you take it, God shows up and zaps you to Hell. NOTE: Taking God's Halo affects your alignment! Burning in Hell Find Lucifer (you might need to fight past some demons) and he will ask you a riddle. . . If you answer it correctly, he will give you his Pitch Fork and zap you back to the church in Taperone. Back in Taperone NOTE: Taking this final step will prevent you from doing this quest or entering some of these areas again. Make sure you're ok being unable to do this quest again. Once you get sent back, you have to merge halo and fork which will magically create the Amulet of Taperone. Category:Quests